


back, back, it's time to go back

by Icarus_Impulse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Please Forgive me, RIP, it hasn't been proofed, it's probably really bad, they break up, this is technically my first fic, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Impulse/pseuds/Icarus_Impulse
Summary: His shoulders dropped and he seemed to fold in on himself. “I… I love you too. God, I love you like nothing else, Mar. You have to believe me. But…” He looked up from where he’d been studying the ground, seemed to be searching her face. “Are we… working?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> They break up.
> 
> I was listening to this while writing, if you want and excuse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rhBlRBvl-4

A cup flew across the room and shattered against the wall. A pillow next, from the opposite direction. Shouting filled the room, voices cracked with pain and hurt and, somewhere deep down, need. A need that screamed quietly to not let this be real, to let everything be okay.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry you feel like we’re so broken, but I can’t exactly help it when you’re never around!” There were tears streaming down both their faces, and even though he was shouting, Adrien’s voice just seemed shattered.

She hated it. God, she hated it.

He didn’t have the right to be broken right now, not when she was in so much pain. Not when they were so close to being over and she was so close to losing everything that meant the world to her.

Marinette looked at him, face broken. “Well it’s not like you’re ever here either. I come home and you’re off in some far corner of the world with no notice, and you haven’t even called or left a note to tell me! I have to call Natalie every time!”

She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

“I can’t do this anymore, Adrien. I just can’t. You know I can’t be home as much as I’d like to because of work, and at least I tell you when I’m going to be late home. But you? You just leave.”

The both seemed deafened now, at least. He was looking at her like she’d just punch him, and if Marinette was being honest, she kind of wished she had.

“I can’t control when I’m needed, Mar. You’re not the only one that get’s no notice. I just…” Adrien’s voice was soft, a stark contrast from the shouting a moment before. He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she wished for the life of her that she could work out what he wanted.

She use to be able to do it, to read him just a quick glance, and she’d know what to do. Back then, it was easier. They were still just kids, and they loved each other so much. Years of fighting together had built up so much trust…

But that had all but faded now.

“Just what, Adrien? I love you so much, but half the time it feels like you’re just… going through the motions. Pretending. And I can’t handle that. I just can’t.”

His shoulders dropped and he seemed to fold in on himself. “I… I love you too. God, I love you like nothing else, Mar. You have to believe me. But…” He looked up from where he’d been studying the ground, seemed to be searching her face. “Are we… working?”

Her knees chose that moment to give out, and she let herself crumple to the ground. The tears were back, and suddenly Adrien was at her side, arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Maybe… maybe we should see how we go as friends.” His hand was rubbing up and down her arm as she shook, and his voice seemed so resigned. “Maybe it’d be for the best…”

Marinette shook her head, grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his palm, before looking up at him.

He moved a hand to her cheek and wiped at her tears with his thumb, smiling softly, and she felt her heart break. Because he was right, and she hated it. They’d always worked better as friends, and no matter how much they loved each other, it seemed like nothing could change that.

So she nodded, sighed, swallowed the lump in her throat. “… Okay.”

“Okay?”

“We… We try again as friends. See how it works.” She gave him a shaky smile and he returned it.

“We’ll get through this."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
